1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal recording apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording digital video signal and digital audio signals.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of such recording apparatus there is known a digital video tape recorder (DVTR) utilizing a magnetic recording-reproducing system as the transmission channel. In the following description such a digital video tape recorder will be taken as an example.
In the conventional digital video tape recorder, a recording area for the digital video signal (video area) and a recording area for the digital audio signal (audio area) are separately formed on the recording track, and these two signals are recorded and reproduced by separate signal processing circuits.
In case of recording audio signal and video signals on a same recording medium, there have generally been conducted separate signal processings for audio and video signals as explained above. For this reason there have been required two series of signal processing circuits, with inevitably increased magnitude of the circuits.
Besides, since the amount of audio data is smaller than that of video data, the audio area is designed smaller. Therefore, if the tape is damaged in the longitudinal or transversal direction, the audio data incur severer loss, thus eventually providing sounds of unacceptable quality.